


Brilliant and Badass

by Paynes_Grey



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings of Inadequacy, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Ideation, Winky Face, poor hughie just tryin his best, short and sweet, slash if you're so inclined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynes_Grey/pseuds/Paynes_Grey
Summary: Maybe Hughie's known all along. .
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Brilliant and Badass

Right? Wasn’t that what he had said to MM? He looked and seemed like a normal person but secretly he was going to prove he was brilliant and badass? What he _was,_ was a ‘right fuckin bloody idiot.’ Weird how that came out in a certain accent in his inner monologue. ‘Stark raven.’ Yeah, that made sense.

Maybe his quest to betterment had really just been a rapid downfall in mentality this whole time. Pleasantly gift wrapped in what seemed like a brighter future, a new family, and a possible happy ending. He was sure surprised when that gift revealed itself as plain insanity. As a group of misfits and a devilishly handsome bloke with an accent that pushed _all_ of Hughie’s buttons. And he means, _all of them._

Maybe Butcher was right all along. That smug pretentious bastard. He knew Hughie was worthless but still drug him along. How did he ever think he had a chance at dating and being loved by _Starlight?_ Starlight, star bright, first stupid idiot she sees tonight she’ll blind out his eyes because he had chosen her, chosen _death_ and exilement over a life with…. Over what could have been, a life. After Robin he, he… he was a goner. A goner with a vengeance. A nobody who thought they possibly might.. not be.. Staring down Starlight’s beams of energy, feeling the blood sliding down the back of his cranium, is when he now realizes all of these things. Homelander right beside her, waiting expectantly.

“It’s okay.” He says casually, more than a bit dreamily, dissociatively. “It’s alright, Starlight.” He thinks back to that Billy Joel music video of the kid on the ledge. “I’ve been drowning for a long time.” And he closes his eyes. Giving her, his permission to die.

Because, of course he was going to die. _Of course he was, obviously._ Because who in the actual fuck, in their actual goddamn minds, would do something like _that_ for someone like _him._ Do something as _stupidly as-_

“Oi, cunt.”

And for the first time since being caked and coated in Robin’s insides, murdering a Supe with a son, running from the law, leaving everything and everyone (even himself) back in the dust- Hughie feels his heart beat.


End file.
